Green Grass on Tuesday
by Chibimomoko
Summary: You know that saying the grass is always greener on the other side. I used to believe that, until summer holidays. I guess the saying is true, things change over summer, even in the slightest ways. But believe me this was not slight in the least.
1. IMPORTANT

Hey everyone,

I'm back! And willing to write more of the story! However, I want to know if there's anyone who still wants to read it so review or message me if you want more chapters!

Btw, if I do continue writing I may revise the story b/c reading through it, I'm ashamed of my writing. But what can I say, I was young and inexperienced :P


	2. Bad Serving

**Green Grass on Tuesday**

Bad Serving

**_(Chihiro's p.o.v.)_**

**5:47 a.m.** **Saturday June, 5th**

It was Saturday morning, getting up I headed down stairs planning on practicing tennis before the day got hot. Living in one of the hottest parts of the country was no help either. As I finished my usual breakfast of milk, cereal, and a muffin, I quickly filled my water bottle and tied my shoes.

When all of that was finished I began my _long_ walk to the tennis courts. Crossing the street, making sure to miss the cracks and crevisises in the street that could potentially trip me,_ what? It happened once. _Unlocking the gates with my ID I quickly proceeded across our school yard until reaching upon the path leading up to the courts, my shoes now possitivly soaked through from the wet dew still on the grass.

_Good, no one's here yet, partly it being only 6:00 a.m. on a Saturday and it was the first week of summer holidays, so many of our normal tennis players were off vacationing in other parts of the world. Personally staying at home, hanging around with friends and being lazy was my idea of holidays, not that I would mind going off even to another part of this country for break._

As I approached the metal fence that surrounded the courts I opened the door and decided to practice my slice serve first. I know stupid thought but I didn't feel like warming up first. So I was risking pulling or worse spraining a muscle/bone and being out for the season but I heal surprisingly fast. Plus I'm so clumsy that my body has gotten used to it and I now rarely get hurt.

I walked over to the right side of the court and quickly un-zipped my racket bag, taking out a ball, I noticed it was my lucky one. He... he... he... I mark my balls with _Sharpies. _And this one had a frog on it. Preparing for my serve I bounced the ball twice on the hard concrete and threw it up into the air. As I was about to swing, "Crack!" someone's foot stepped down on a twig, breaking it in half. Causing me to look over in the direction of the noise, ultamitly causing me to swing my racket down, missing the ball and hitting my shin. See I told you, I'm a cluts.

Letting out a sharp cry of pain as my racket connected to my shin. I hop-turned on my right foot to look at the person who's foot had did that, lucky them, I saw two familiar faces, none other than Fuji Syuusuke and Kikumaru Eiji. Pretty much if it was anyone else well let's just say as cheerful as I am during the day. I'm in no way, never have, and never will be a morning person, plus I do have quite a temper. Maybe not like Kaido but I can get pretty angry. Oh, and to top the cherry on the sundae they so happened to be the cause of my now throbbing shin.

Okay, I'm no soccer player. If someone kicked my shin it would hurt. Much less if someone prepared for a serve, missed it and hit me. Even if it was a warm-up server, it still caused some damage. So let's say again they're lucky I know them. And are on good terms with them...

"Eiji!" I yelled quite annoyed. "Watch where you step!"

"Chihiro!" he yelled back playfully. "Tisk, tisk, tisk. Your serve needs lots of work." he teased, moving his index finger back and forth. "And how do you know it was me? It could have been Fuji. His evil mind and all. You know liking to see other people suffer?" he said making a some what effort to deffend himself.

"You're right Eiji. I don't know it was you,"

"Uh," he said allowing his jaw to drop.

Uh-oh before he starts pouting. Quick! Change the subject! "Um..." I mumbled to myself, thinking hard.

"Yes," he said arms crossed, back towards me.

"Huh," I sighed rolling my eyes,"I do need to practice my serve but you know no one's serve could ever be as good as yours," I answered back sarcastically, _this is what he wanted to hear Chihiro. You should know by now._

"Well not to brag," he started.

"Hi, Kun-Kun!" I called over waving my hand without the racket. Long story short once there was so many fangirls at one of his tennis matches, that when they were cheering, "Syuusuke-kun." It more sounded like kun-kun, so now I like to make fun of him for it.

No reply, just immense stare-glaring. Yes! I've finally done it; I've made Syuusuke Fuji mute, well for a little while that is...

"Anyways, Eiji's right for once," "Hey!" " your serve does need some work." he said knowingly.

"Wow, this means so much to me, Seigaku's own tensai has commented on _my _tennis." I said sarcastically.

We all laughed. Let's just say this was what we did. It was our sort of greetings.

**Goi/Important Terms:**

Many of you probably know this but, the ball that had the frog drawing on it was Chihiro's "lucky" ball. And in Japan and even here with Japanese people the frog simbilizes good luck.

Oh, and if you payed attention you saw that I never explained about the right side of the tennis court. Well when Chihiro and the rest of the gang (the regulars well the 3rd years) were freshmen she played against this girl named Mai. And during the match Chihiro would win when she played on the right side and lose when on the left. So came up her therum of the right side is the lucky side. Obiously proven wrong by she hurt herself doing her serve, but I guess technically that's not a game.

**Author's Note:** So for everyone that wants me to write more would you please give reviews. It gets confusing when I see people reading and no one reviewing. Even if you don't like the story in a way tell me and I'll see if I can change it. Criticizum is good too but no flames please.

**Previews:** Okay so if when you read the 3rd chapter and wonder. "Why is Eiji walking home alone when he and Fuji came together?" Well for you smartikle people out there. The reason is they had a sleepover the night before. Yes a sleepover. Or whatever guys have...


	3. Profiles

Chihiro Ito

Age: 14  
Birthday: December 13  
Hair color: Dark Brown  
Eye color: Brown  
Height: 5' 3"  
Weight: 102 lbs.  
Shoe Size: 7.5

Favorite Color: Periwinkle  
Animal: Panda  
Food: Ice-cream  
Hobbies: Singing, playing tennis, and cooking; though she's terrible at it. Baking she really enjoys, but like Inui she likes to let's say experiment by mixing things together and seeing how people react.

Achievements: Girls tennis team captain

Other: Chihiro is a bright spirited girl, but since shes friends with pretty much everyone on the boys tennis team. As a result she doesn't have many girl friends. She's been friends with Syuusuke and Eiji since 6th grade when she moved. Living only twelve houses away Chihiro and Syuusuke both walk to school together. She personally hates wasabi and at any cost tries to stay at least ten feet away from it. She also enjoys singing and song writing. Anytime there's karaoke she's at the mike and she's not that bad. She's as you know the captain of the tennis team, like Tezuka she makes everyone run laps though she runs them too. She's also very close to Eiji, some times calls him Eiji-kun.

Other friends wise she has some like Hana. And Gina who lives in her old town. But is an important part of the story. Basically those are her best friends.

Her hair is almost always in a pony tail at school, except on graduation day or when she's outside of school she does different dues. Making sure it's never down completely. She's neither a tom-boy or a girly-girl but a mixture. She wears skirts but not frills. She doesn't mind getting sweaty or participating in things like that, but she hates staying that way for long. Unlike a tomboy the only sports she plays are ones that depend on you and you yourself. Like ice-skating, golf and tennis. Other team sports she'll only play with friends or if it's not a competition but because everyones bored.

When she's being stubborn people pull her hair and she either gets really mad at them or she gives in and stops or whatever. Except one time Inui said to drink his um... not really juice but still and she was all stubborn and so he pulled her hair and she just ran away.

Her signature traits: Being overly dramatic. Being difficult; after all her moto is Why be difficult, when with a little bit of effort you can be impossible? She's often refered to being a stuborn mule. As bright and happy she can get she's not used to being having people criticize her. So she crys easily, gets sad easily and like normal people has her ups and down. She can get mad easily but she also forgives a lot quicker than most.

School? Well... she's smart in math and science. Average in social studies and with reading and writing, she's not bad at writing, but she doesn't read. Unless it's required.

Authors Note: Please, please, please write reviews. The Reason: Well how else am I to know if I should continue writing?


	4. Ice Cream and Karaoke

**Chapter Two  
**

**(Syuusuke's p.o.v.)**

As we got tired of volleying the ball, Oishi made all of the tennis team members promise to not play "real" games over summer holidays, Eiji asked us if we wanted to all go to the museum together. In other words he wanted us to help him with his history report that was due the week after we got back from vacation. After agreeing we all set off towards our homes, Chihiro and I walking to the left of the tennis courts and Eiji to the right.

"You know what this means, Eiji wants us to help him with his report," Chihiro stated not at all surprised.

"Uh-hu," I agreed. Every year in some way or another he'd sucker us into helping him with at least one report. I guess this year he decided for it to be in the beginning of the school year.

"Oh, well, I guess it's not a surprise. But I guess it is fun to tell him the wrong thing once in a while." Chihiro said smiling that sparkly white smile that every guy at Seishun Academy Middle School wished to see just once. "Syuusuke?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered staring into space.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, your just acting-- different," she said in a clueless way.

"Ha ha!" I chuckled to myself apparently too loud though.

"Oh, you think I'm funny huh?! Well guess who's buying ice-cream after we help Eiji today? You!" she said sticking out her tongue.

"But Chihiro," I said confused, "don't I always buy?"

"Yes but that's the fee for putting wasabi on your ice-cream." She said all-knowingly. "You know I hate that stuff. Huh—sometimes I think you do it just to torment-- Hey!" she exclaimed, "You do do that, don't you?!"

"Chihiro, I'm shocked. I would never do that," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever." She said, turning left at the corner of the block and continuing up the street to her house while I headed up my drive-way.

Ding-dong!--- Ding-dong!--- Ding-dong!

"Coming!" I yelled down the stairs. Opening the door I saw two familiar faces. "You guys you know you can just come in?" I said.

"Yes, but then we would not be able to push buttons in the process. Unless you're telling us to push the door button-which-a-ma-call-it-thingy-ma-bob-er three times, and then open the door and walk in," Chihiro stated.

"Uh-hu," Eiji simply nodded his head and came inside.

**Authors Note:** Like before reviews are welcome. And helpful.


	5. Ice Cream and Karaoke part 2

Ice Cream and Karaoke  
Part Two

(Syuusuke's p.o.v.)  
9:00 a.m.

"Okay just let me get my shoes and we can go,"

"Ah, I love summer. Ice-cream, candy, and um…" Chihiro stopped, "Not Eiji's reports!" she said then whacked him on the side of the head.

"Hey," he said rubbing his head as we started to walk towards the museum. "If the teachers stopped giving us them, then you guys wouldn't have to help, so actually it's the teacher's heads you should be smacking." He pointed out.

And the games begin! Games? Yes, games. In other words the arguements between Chihiro and Eiji.

"Yes I'd like three tickets," I told the lady at the museum counter. Judging by the argument these two were in I'd be the one mostly doing the report. After paying for the tickets we all walked in the museum entrance.

"So what does this report have to be on?" Chihiro stopped arguing to ask Eiji. I figured it was because the quicker we could finish this, the sooner she'd get ice-cream.

"Um," Eiji thought putting his index finger his bottom lip.

"What!" Chihiro exclaimed, "you don't even know?!?" Whack! Another smack to Eiji's head.

"Well that day I was especially distracted," he said backing further away before he could get whacked once again.

"I say Eiji, you're a good tennis player but a horrible student," Chihiro commented shacking her head to and fro.

"Hey! I get good grades!" he museum yelled.

"Yeah with the help of your friends," she retorted.

"Okay!" I intervened getting tried of the bickering, "let's get to work."

"Fine," Chihiro agreed. "But one question. You're in Eiji's class, so what's the report on?"

"Oh, that's easy. It's the student's choice," I answered.

"Ai," she said smacking her hand to her forehead. "Eiji! How could you not remember that?!"

"Well," he started but couldn't think of an explanation.

"Huh, let's just get started," I said getting in between the two. Luckily this report only had to be five pages, double spaced and size twelve. So it was fairly easy. It only took an hour.

10:03 a.m.

"Ah, we're finally done," Chihiro signed as we left the building. "Now let's get some ice-cream," she said adding a spring in her step.

"Um… isn't it a little early for ice-cream?" I asked her already knowing the answer.

"It's never too early for ice-cream!" she cheered.

"I agree with Fuji, it is a little early for ice-cream," Eiji said.

"Gr... Fine then, what do you say we do then?" she asked.

"Uh, something," he replied.

"Oh, at that one place," she retorically asked sarcastically.

"Yes, while doing that one thing," I added in.

"Exactly!" Eiji exclaimed throughing his arms up into the air.

"Huh," she sighed. "You guys wear me out," she mummbled walking ahead.

"We wear you out!" we both exclaimed in unison.

"Excuse me, but who's the one that wants ice-cream at ten o'clock in the morning," Eiji said stopping in front of her.

"Yeah and the one that once ran through the mall holding a cup of black coffee," I added in stopping next to Eiji.

"Fine, we all wear each other out," she compromised. This was the best we were going to get out of her.

"Ah! I know let's go to the park!" Eiji said.

11:12 a.m.  
(Syuusuke's p.o.v.)  
"Now can we go get ice-cream?" Chihiro asked jumping in front off of the bench we were sitting on and facing us again.

Both Eiji and I looked at each other. Sighing I said, "Fine,"

As we got up off the bench apparently we were too slow because we were then both dragged out of the park and to the ice-cream shop. This was probably the time when I saw Chihiro run the fastest, to go get ice-cream. I mean when I saw her during tennis practice and when she did her warm-up with us, sure she ran fast but by far this was faster.

And so we go to the shop in no time at all actually it only took four minutes. Long time right? Yeah, well the store was five blocks from there. Entering the store we were all panting except for Chihiro of course she ran up to the counter and proceeded to order her usually. That's all she had to say the owner knew her so well he already had it made for her. As soon as Eiji and I had recovered we walked up and ordered off the menu two burgers, we weren't in the mood for ice-cream just yet. Taking our orders from the counter we joined Chihiro at the table she was sitting at. Walking up we saw some familiar faces, Ōishi Shūichirō, Kawamura Takashi, Inui Sadaharu, Momoshiro Takeshi, Echizen Ryoma, as well as an old friend.


	6. Ice Cream and Karaoke part 3

Ice Cream and Karaoke

Part 3

As well as an old friend, Saeki Kojirou.

(Syuusuke's p.o.v.)

"Kojirou!" I said. "Why are you here?"

"Well, Takashi's father, as you know is friends with mine. So while my parents are out of town, I'm staying at his house," Saeki explained.

"Huh? Well if you're staying here for a while, still up for a friendly game of tennis?" I challenged him sitting down next to Eiji and Chihiro, who at this moment were quite busy in a heated argument themselves.

(Chihiro's p.o.v.)

Finishing our "conversation" I looked around the table, examining the faces gathering round. Let's see just our normal bunch but, hm… who do we have here? _That's weird... I've never seen this guy before._

"Pss, Eiji!" I whispered at the red hair boy now currently stuffing his face into his hamburger. _Wow Eiji, spending a little too much time with Momo I see._

"Huh?" he asked clueless.

"Swallow," I commanded.

Chew-chew-chew— gulp—"Yeah?"

"Who's the guy?"

"Who? Saeki?" he asked beginning to stuffing his face into his hamburger again.

"Stop eating!" I said and grabbed at his burger; luckily for him he moved his hand just in time.

"But Chihiro," he said putting down his burger and giving me his most innocent eyes, "if I stop eating I'll die."

_Oh and that comment deserves another smack._ Bounce--- the booth's back retracted back as Eiji's back hit the bouncy red surface.

"Whee!" he yelled as he came back to his burger. Bounce--- the booth's back yet again retracted as Eiji hit the back. "Whee!" this process happened again and again until well Syuusuke stopped us. Although I think that he secretly enjoyed the moment in time.

"Chihiro! Eiji! Stop! You're frightening Oishi," Syuusuke ordered us like he was our older brother and we were his younger siblings.

"So?" we both questioned in unison pretending not to realize what his point was.

At this point I think he knew that this is what we really intended in doing. So in turn he continued to talk to Saeki. After another sundae I was finished. Licking the last remnants of strawberry syrup off my spoon, I stood up and proceeded over to the karaoke machine. _Which song to pick, which song? Maybe this one—Nah. _I thought while scrolling through the list of over 800 songs using the touch screen.

"Here can I see?" someone asked from behind.

"Huh?" I replied looking up from the screen to see the guy, um… Saeki. I think was his name. "Sure," I answered from my previous reply; stepping back I realized he was going to pick a song. _Hm… this is a first. No one has ever really picked a song for me. I wonder which one he'll pick._ I thought as I looked over his shoulder standing on my tippy-toes. _Gr... He's tall._

"Here, what about this one?" he asked looking over at me.

"Um," I said looking at the screen to see the song's name. _Life is Like a Boat. Just perfect a song I don't even know the melody to. _"Uh, sorry but I've never even heard of that song before."

"Well then what about this one," he said turning back towards the touch screen, continuing to scroll down some dozen of songs before stopping at Tokyo.

"Neither that one," I said

"Okay what about this one?" he asked again turning back towards the screen. This whole process happened over and over much like the one back at the table with Eiji except this one lasted for much longer. Determined to find a song I knew Saeki continued to search and asked me about random songs I'd never heard of until we finally came to one, Listen to Your Heart. _Huh... an American song._

After singing the song we all agreed that it was getting late into the day, so we decided to go a hold a tennis competition of our own. Of course not calling it that for Oishi's sake. Once we'd left the store we all walked down to the tennis courts. Not our schools one but the public park one. Two blocks, a right turn, and a park path later we finally arrived at the place we all knew and loved, the tennis courts.


	7. Unexpected Plans

**(Chihiro's p.o.v.) **

"Okay, that's enough for today," Oishi said mothering standing up from the bench he was watching the matches from.

"What!" everyone except for Takasan yelled.

I guess without Tezuka here we had to listen to second in command. Whatever that meant. As we started to pack up our tennis gear we all could here our favorite doubles pair having a bicker. First it was Eiji with, "Nya! Oishi, what are you saying "that's enough for today", do you not want us to win our tournaments?" And then, "Eiji, you're acting like a little kid. Just relax, with Tezuka gone it's my job to see that no one gets hurt over summer. Can't you just understand that?" from Oishi.

As we all started to file out of the courts from one of the few doors leading out of the courts, we could still here those two battling it out. Finally coming to a compromise they settled on we would all be able to play as much tennis as we wanted as soon as we got to the camp. _Yep, camp. Wait. Camp!?_

"Hold it!" I yelled stopping everyone in their tracks. "What camp?"

"Well," everyone except Saeki started. "Um… you see Chihiro," Taka said quietly, hoping to not upset me more. "We all saw that there was this tennis camp over summer and so we kind of," Momo began. "Signed you up along with some other people," Syuusuke finished.

Looking between the three of them I questioned, "What other people?"

"Uh, gee—well—you see Chihiro---," Taka stuttered. Still no one dared to move.

"Some people that you know," Syuusuke said, "And maybe some other people," he finished uneasily backing away from me slowly.

"The point is," Eiji said trying to lighten the moment. "We'll all have fun, right?" he asked with his arms around Syuusuke and my shoulders.

"Eiji's right again. We'll all have fun," Fuji said with his signature smile.

_Ai, this better be good._

Getting back to the diner where we had eaten earlier in the day eveyone when in their seperate directions. Taka and Saeki towards the sushi resturant, Momo, Viper, and Echizen towards their houses. And Syuusuke, Eiji, and I towards our homes. Making our way back to our homes I started to ask myself _Who are these other people? And why didn't Syuusuke or Eiji tell me about this? More like how come I didn't hear about this camp?_

"You guys," I said breaking the silence and looking up from my feet to each of their faces, "what's this all about?"

"What do you mean?" Syuusuke asked returning my stare.

"What do you mean what do I mean. What is this camp thing about?" I asked.

"Well," he said not sure where to begin. "A couple of weeks ago while Eiji and Momo were out eating they saw a what should we call it? Add. Asking for Junior High tennis club students to enter in this, competition." Syuusuke stopped.

"Yeah, um... how about I'll just like e-mail the contents of the add to you tonight?" Eiji said.

"Why would you need to e-mail it to me when you're going to show it to me right now?" I asked leading the two in the direction of Eiji's house.

"Well, you see--- I'm sort of busy today," Eiji said trying to think of more excuses to use.

"Hm... really? Is that so? But as I recall you told me before school got out that you were going to be free the whole summer."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make the next one longer. 

And lastly remember to R&R!


	8. Bus Rides

(Eiji's p.o.v.)

Stepping into my house I already had a bad feeling about this. "Why don't we all have a snack first?" I asked trying to stall as long as possible before we actually showed Chihiro the paper.

"Sure Eiji but while you're doing that why don't you show me the paper so I can read it?" she replied.

"Uh-yeah, about that... well, I don't really know where I put it, so it might take me awhile if I in fact can even find it," I explained to her. _Well I tried. _I thought before giving into her evil glare and giving her the paper. _Wow, if people's stares could melt flesh she'd be at my skull by now, geez her stare is just as bad as Fuji's. Ugh, it gives me the creeps. _I thought handing her the flier and quickly running to take shelter behind Fuji.

Watching her expression change as she scanned different parts of the page I finally saw what I think we both were hoping not to. The looks of anger, but in this case more like the look of DOOM!!! "Now, now Chihiro can't we settle this in a calm and civilized manner?" I asked uneasily backing up towards the nearest exit. _Okay not listening, well in that case there's only one thing left to do_," Just remember it was Fuji's idea not mine,"

"Thanks pal," I heard him answer. "Remind me to remember this when you need help."

"I don't think anyone will be thinking for a very long time," Chihiro finally cut it, practically making holes in our faces from her glare, not to mention she was fuming from head to toes, giving off what seemed like thousand degree heat waves.

Then in a matter of moments some how we were both, well Fuji and I on the ground with a very pissed Chihiro beating us over the head with everything and anything in reach, including my mom's pair of high **healed **shoes, a stuffed animal, and our world history book. Then about five minutes later when the beatings felt like they at least started to seize, we were finally able to explain what it was really about.

"Chihiro!" I said still covering my head from any last minute hits, "we can explain." Looking up I saw she'd relaxed enough to where she'd listen to our excuses as Fuji would put it. "It was all in good heart. The tennis competition is only doubles and well, each team is made up of three pairs of doubles. One male and one female, and everyone here knows you're well, you know the captain. And the grand prize is three-thousand dollars. But we were all planning to use that towards the tennis team funding."

"Hu-huh," I heard her inhale and exhale calmly, "Eiji, Fuji why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?"

"Um... well, it never occurred to me that you'd be this mad," I finally answered bluntly.

* * *

(Chihiro's p.o.v.) 

_Chihiro, why are you doing this? Wasting a perfectly good week of summer holidays to go off and play tennis in some tournament your supposed friends told you about only yesterday? _I thought as I looked out the window of the bus. We were about a half an hour into our journey up the mountain, too late to get off the bus and go home I guess. _Well, at least Eiji's not jabbering away, yet. _I thought looking at the bright side. Then turning my head to the left I saw the sleeping faces of two boys that happened to be the cause of this. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Is what you call this, it's like five in the morning on a Tuesday and the people who suckered me into this are asleep. And of course I can't get to sleep and on top off that I didn't sleep a wink yesterday having to pack and get everything ready for this dumb trip._

Five fifty-seven a.m. I read off the watch on Eiji's wrist. Gently setting his arm go as not to wake him. Still staring out the window watching what seemed like an endless forest pass by as the bus wheeled its way up the gravel road towards our new home for the next week. Finally getting drowsy from the lack of sleep I could feel my eyelids dropping down heavily. Next thing I new I could hear quiet movements of two tennis regulars that seemed to finally be waking-up. Forcing my heavy lids open only to be greeted with a flood of early morning sunlight and the two familiar faces of, even with everything that's happened in the last few days, my best friends.

"Morning!" Eiji said immediately lound enough to be announcing it to everyone on the bus.

"Sleeeeeeep," I mumbled to myself. "Neeeed more sleeeep,"

"No you don't. The reason we woke up was from your jibber jabbering," Eiji said straight forward. _What! I talked. _

"What did I say?" I asked nervously.

"Well-" he started only to be cut off by Fuji.

"Nothing too bad," Syuusuke finished for him.

"What do you mean nothing too bad? The possibilities are horrifying." I shivered at the amount of blackmail they could have accumulated during that short cat nap of mine. Mother always said being a fast talker had its disadvantages...

"Oh, you'll find out sooner enough," he answered sadistically.

"What do you want," I glared at him neither of us bothering to see why Eiji was fidgeting around.

"You guys can't we resolve this somewhere where I'm not in the middle?" he pouted_. Sorry, Eiji I can't acknowledge you today._

"Well you just have to agree to not go home during this camp. It's only a week long Chihiro. Can't you bite the bullet and survive?" he asked me his voice tone going from sadistic to the calmer, sweeter irresistible not to cave into his demands. But were they even that? After all this was to help Seigaku and it was only a week long.

"Fine," I agreed before Eiji could whine any longer.

"Well now that, we've all settled this. You know what time it is," he asked more rhetorically, "Snack time!" we both said in unison, Fuji returning to his closed eyed self.

* * *

Besides that brief incident on the bus, the ride up was surprisingly not awful. Considering other situations like these where we would have normally had to hike up the mountain or what not. The whole ride itself didn't take more than two and a half hours, maybe three at the max. Finally able to step out of the bus, I think everyone got out their last lingering yawns of the day and while being filed out from the front of the bus, gathered their luggage and meet up with friends. Then in no more than five minutes time laughter and chatter could be heard from every side of this some what group, only to be hushed down when the I guess the camp director-principal-person came, introduced himself and the camp told us the rules and stuffs like that. 

"You'll all be sleeping in the cabins throughout the camp. Two teams will be in one cabin. You'll get your cabin information at the front desks here." he explained pointing over to the five tables, each with two people at them all split up into different groups depending on your team coach's name, "on the sheets of paper you'll receive will be your schedules for the following week, uniforms and other important information."

With that over everyone started to scurry off to find their team members who didn't take the bus and their coach. Seeing as the two with me were about to join the crowd each going a different way I pulled them back to where we were standing to wait until I at least knew who our other teammates were. "Wait, just a second!" I yelled above the crowd. "Who are we looking for?" I asked hoping they could hear me even if we were standing not even a foot away from each other.

Then Syuusuke looked at Eiji and Eiji looked at Syuusuke confused. "You didn't tell her?" I could hear Syuusuke faintly.

"No I thought you did," Eiji responded.

"Well obviously _I _didn't," Syuusuke said.

"Just tell me!" I screamed at the two of them.

"Wasn't it obvious already?" Syuusuke spoke-up to talk to me directly, "Ryuzaki-sensei's our coach, Tezuka is our third teammate and there's two other girls who Ryuzaki-sensei picked."

"Oh," I said finally understanding everything besides our two mystery players. _I hope they're not like two snooty girls who were only picked because they were good at tennis... _I thought to myself as we split up to go on the look out for the rest for our team.

"Hey! I found them! Over here!" I could hear Eiji calling way above the crowd. Walking to where I thought was his voice he and the rest of the group finally came into view._ Hm... where's the other two girls? _I wondered while walking up to greet the two that were there.

"Ohaio-gozaimasu," I smiled bowing to coach Ryuzaki then turning I said just an ohaio to Tezuka.

"Ohaio," they both responded back. "The other two couldn't come with us but they should be arriving anytime now." Ryuzaki-sensei broke into our silent conversation. "So let's split up Tezuka and I will go check in and you two, where's Fuji?"

"Oh, um... Didn't you call him Eiji?" I asked looking over at the still drowsy red head.

"Huh? What?! Uh, yeah. Yep definitely." he answered. "He should have already been over with us."

"Well, you two go find him and then look for these two girls," she said handing us two pictures of girls about my age. _So this is what they look like. _I thought to myself staring holes into the paper before Eiji had brought me back to reality sounding as if he'd spotted Syuusuke. "Did you find him?" I asked taking one last look at the picture before following my eyes to where it looked like he was staring at. And then I understood why Eiji was just staring. _Great, just great... _I thought before heading over with Eiji to where he was.


	9. Teammates

(Syuusuke's p.o.v.)

"So I guess you're on our team then," Haruka said stepping closer toward me.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said giving her my usual smile.

" Fuji!" I heard Eiji's voice coming from behind me.

"Eiji?" I responded turning my back to the two girls to look for my red headed friend.

"We finally found you!" he said pausing to catch his breath as soon as he got up to where we were.

"Eiji we didn't run that much," Chihiro said coming up from behind him; looking up she noticed the girls standing behind me.

"Oh, these are our teammates," I replied stepping to the side.

"Ohaio!" Chihiro said politely to the two girls standing behind me. "Watashi wa Izuwa Chihiro desu."

"Ohaio, I'm Haruka and this is Hitomi," Haruka said talking for Hitomi. _Hm... so somethings still haven't changed. _I thought silently to myself.

"Ohaio," Hitomi greeted them in her small voice.

"Oi! Ryuzaki-sensei is calling us," Eiji joined in, "oh and I'm Kikumaru Eiji at your service."

As we all started back in the direction Eiji and Chihiro came from, Eiji took the lead with Chihiro and me behind and finally the two girls in the back.

"Chihiro," I whispered at the girl walking a few feet aside from me as soon as we were far enough away from Haruka and Hitomi.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Syuusuke-kun!" Haruka called in a high pitched girly voice.

"Just a sec," I called back towards them still facing Chihiro.

"Go," she motioned, "it's okay. I'll just see you later, Kun-kun."

* * *

(Chihiro's p.o.v.) 

"We found them!" Eiji announced to Coach Ryuzaki and Tezuka who were at that time just receiving the last of the information.

"Very good, where are they?" Ryuzaki sensei said looking past Eiji.

"Uh... They were here just a second ago," Eiji answered turning around and scratching his head while he pondered the situation.

"Oh, they stopped somewhere back there," I said throwing my thumb behind my shoulder.

* * *

(Haruka's p.o.v.) 

"Syuusuke-kun!" I called once more before he left Chihiro and headed over to where we had stopped.

"Yes Haruka-chan?" he asked me in the same way he used to when we were little.

"Will you help us with our bags; I forgot them in the car,"

"Hai, I'll go get them. Go ahead and start walking to where Chihiro and Eiji are," I instructed them as I started to walk back to where the car they came in was.

"Arigato, Syuusuke-kun," I said waving to him while we started to walk forward again.

* * *

(Eiji's p.o.v.) 

"Oi! There they are!" I said pointing at the distant figures approaching us.

"Ai! Eiji we lost Syuusuke again!" Chihiro said throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Eiji, Chihiro go find Fuji," Coach Ryuzaki ordered.

"Hai!" we both said in unison before running off to where Fujiko had been the last time we saw him.

In a few minutes we finally caught sight of where Fuji was. And the funny thing was he had three bags over his shoulders and two more suitcases that he was lugging behind him.

"Nya Fuji! What are you doing now?" I asked him as we met up with him in the now nearly deserted field, since most of the teams were at the check in desk or were headed over to their cabin.

"Explain later--- help-- bags," he said taking breaths between each part.

"Gah! What's in here?" Chihiro exclaimed taking one of the bags, while Eiji took one of the bags and one of the suitcases.

"Rocks," Fuji replied, "they're making a fort."

"So who's building it, you?" Chihiro asked rather amused.

* * *

(Chihiro's p.o.v.) 

When we had some how managed to lug the two girls bags to our cabins, (the others had left and told the lady at the tables to give us a map to our cabins) and we had finished unpacking; we all agreed that since there wasn't much of the day left, according to Eiji's watch it was already 12:09 and there was a meeting for the whole camp at 1:30, we could go off and meet back at the cabin by 1:10 to go to the auditorium together.

"Suusuke!" Haruka called towards us, well to _Suusuke_ anyways, as we were walking out of our cabins. Well little porch area. (The cabin layout was like this: you enter through a screen door into a small 6X12 foot room with concrete floors. Three of the walls were surrounded with more screens with a wooden slab just before the screen ended and the wooden wall started until it got to the floor. _Hm... Drying racks? _I thought at first. Then as you enter the "real" cabin area there's another screen door with one window on either side of the door that looked into the room. Once you entered the cabin it divided into four different rooms, one room for the coaches, one for the girls on both teams, one for the boys in the teams, and well I guess it wasn't really a room but just an area with a coffee table and some living area prices. Then if you looked directly forward you saw yet another door, and can you guess what kind? Why yes children a screen door. So basically that was well our home for the next week or so.)

"Hai," Syuusuke answered her turning around to face her while the rest of us stopped and waited.

"So do you want to go with me and Hitomi down to the snack shop?" she asked sickeningly sweetly.

"Hitomi and me," I muttered not realizing that she actually heard me.

"Excuse me?" she asked looking around Syuusuke, I think she really didn't notice us until this moment in time... "Oh, you're going with Hitomi? Oh, that's so sweet Chihari. Now me and Syuusuke can go together," she said like a totally ditz while linking arms with Fuji and yes, _prancing_ out the door.


	10. Suprise Fieldtrips

(Haruka's p.o.v.)

"So where do you want to go?" I asked the light brown haired tensai once we were away from the porch area of our cabin.

He smiled. Just as he used to when we were on the playground together. "Haruka-chan I have already promised to go with my friends," he said stopping and pointing back to where the two of them were, still standing where they had been before. "But if you wish to, you and Hitomi can join us," he finished.

"But Syu-kun Chihari said that Hitomi and her were going to go together. Then Aiji can tag along. " I reasoned. "I mean your friends get to see you all the time."

After thinking about it awhile Syuusuke said,"Well, that's true. But only once. Okay? So how about going to see if we can find a tennis court?" he asked me.

* * *

(Chihiro's p.o.v.) 

"Nya! Fujiko left us for that-- girl!" Eiji exclaimed pointing at the two distant figures walking farther out of our view.

"Figures," the small merely five foot girl said.

"Huh?" we both said turning toward Hitomi in surprise.

"Well, originally Haruka didn't even want to come here because she was going to go with her family to their "cottage", but then Coach Ryuzaki told her who our teammates were and she decided to come." Hitomi explained.

"So did the girl with the bad grammar already know Syuusuke from before?" I asked her.

"Yeah, they grew-up together, since we're from Chiba. They were really close before Syuusuke moved anyways," Hitomi finished talking before the door opened and three people are age filed in filling the already small porch. When we turned around I realized we already knew one third of them.

"Chihiro, Eiji! Hitomi?" Saeki greeted us confused with the last person's appearance.

"Nya! Saeki you're the other team that's rooming with us?" Eiji asked walking up to him.

"Yeah, I guess since this is our cabin," Saeki answered.

As the four boys got consumed in their conversation Hitomi and I stepped outside. I later learned that the two boys with Saeki were Hiroo Matsumoto and Seiji Ito, they were both apparently very good tennis players.

"Hitomi, were Syuusuke and Haruka really that close?" I asked her as soon as we were a good distance away from the cabin.

"Mm.. As far as I know Haruka was crazy about him and Fuji and her were going out before. Why?"

"Oh, I was just curious," I answered as casually as possible.

"Oh, I see. Now I get it," Hitomi said nodding her head as if she was an expert on people's tones. "You like him," she finished her thought.

"Me?! I-- I don't like Syuusuke. Okay, well maybe as a friend, but nothing else." I babbled on.

"Uh-hu, sure you do. Then tell me something Chihiro why is it you care so much," Hitomi questioned.

"I don't care. I was curious, not noisy or anything," I replied as we started walking down the gravel road that wound it's way up to main camp.

"Okay, whatever. Just thought that you'd be with him instead of letting Haruka take him off to who knows where. I guess that means you really don't like him if you're going to let her do this for the whole week." Hitomi said casually walking past me.

"Wait, I thought you were supposed to be Haruka's friend?" I said catching up to her, which wasn't that hard since my stride was quite a bit larger than her's.

"No," Hitomi answered some what disgusted, "that no brained dim-wit. Being friends with her would be self torture."

"I see. You do have a point there," I agreed as we finally reached the only sidewalk on camp, that also connected all of the camp's roads and paths together.

* * *

(Normal p.o.v.) 

"Look Syuusuke there's a beach!" Haruka exclaimed pointing toward the sandy grounds below. The beach itself wasn't all that large maybe three-hundred feet at the most before sharp rocks and shrubs started to pop up, polluting the grounds, making it almost impossible to walk safely across.

After finishing her sentence the average sized golden blond haired girl slowly led the tensai, who at this time had no consent as to what was to be done, further down until their shoes met the white sand.

"Haruka, we should be getting back now, it's already ten to one," Syuusuke informed her now taking the lead and pulling the young girl back up the small hill and back onto the cement walkway.

"But Syu-kun," she whined softly.

"Haruka-chan I've followed you now for more than half an hour, we have to get back to the cabin," Syuusuke said ending all of Haruka's efforts in persuading him to give into her demands.

* * *

(Chihiro's p.o.v.) 

"Hitomi," I said breaking the long silence that had fallen upon us as we walked back to our cabin from main camp. This time instead though, taking the woods path not the concrete sidewalk, "do you think it'll be like this the whole time were here?"

"What do you mean?" the dark-haired-not-so-shy-girl-now-that-I'd-talked-to-her-a-while answered.

"Well, Syuusuke and Haruka," I responded.

"It's hard to say. If Fuji still has feelings for Haruka then maybe, but if he's moved on then no. But who's to say really. I mean it's been years since I've seen Fuji and people change. Their feelings, their interests. But Chihiro," she said stopping to look me face to face, "if you like him go after him before someone else does and ends up winning. Because when Haruka doesn't win someone else, I guaranty will."

And with that she started to walk up to the cabins again. Minutes later and what seemed like an endless amount of sand/dirt we finally arrived back at our cabin, Eiji, Saeki, Hiroo, and Seiji were still there. Apparently not at all interesting in the camp layout.

"Nya! Where'd you guys go!" Eiji said jumping up from where he had been sitting at the one of the couches in the living room.

"Sorry Eiji, you could have caught up with us if you wanted," I said not really meaning it at all.

"Well, no matter you missed snack time and now all of the fried shrimp chips are gone," he responded to my fake apology.

"WHAT! You ate all of the shrimp chips without me!" I exclaimed before grabbing a pillow off of the couch and repeatedly whacked it at his head.

With no one stopping this scene I went on hitting him, actually I think the others in the room rather enjoyed it. Finally I stopped whacking Eiji when the door to the cabin opened and two familiar people came in.

* * *

(Syuusuke's p.o.v.) 

When we walked inside the cabin all eyes were on us. Soon there was a quiet shuffling as most of the people in the main cabin dispersed themselves elsewhere.

"Nya! Fujiko where were you?" Eiji said breaking the thick ice that was forming on the situation at hand.

"The beach," Haruka answered.

"Oi, that's all?! You left us to go to the beach?" Eiji signed clearly disgusted with us.

"Well, I'm going to go change my clothes before the assembly," Haruka said walking toward the girls' rooms.

As I looked at the only girl left in the room I saw what looked like hurt in her eyes.

_Great... Fuji you idiot what were you thinking? People don't change. Haruka definitely didn't change. You have everything you need and want right now. Say something! Okay, okay Fuji 2, calm down._

"Chi--,"

"So did you guys have a good time?" she asked before I could apologize.

And then I saw nothing. All traces of what could have been distinguished as hurt were gone. Replaced with a new emotion. One that I couldn't identify at that moment in time.

* * *

Woot! Finally done! Yes! Sorry I kinda forgot about this story when school started. Sowwy Sowwy.

Well if you will still read this. Good for you! It's people like you that brighten my day. Sending me happy messages about how I should continue writing, well typing really...


	11. The Other Girls

(Chihiro's p.o.v.)

As we filed out of our cabin it seemed like we all paired up into groups of two or three. Saeki's female portion of their team was yet to appear. Word was circulating that one bus had broken down on the way up to the camp. So here I was at a camp that my friends had dragged me into and we hadn't even really hung out with each other.

"Nya! Chihiro what's wrong?" Eiji asked walking up beside me.

"Huh?" I said looking up from the ground, "Nothing Eiji."

He stopped on the dirt trail we were walking on to cross his arms and look at me disbelievingly.

"Okay, okay Eiji. Do you really want to know what's wrong? Well," _What am I doing. You're seriously going to tell Eiji? _"Um..." I tried to think of something else, "I'm hungry and you ate all of the shrimp chips. So now all I can do is look at the ground and try to ignore the messages my stomach is sending to my ears." I said dramatically adding a sniffle at the end.

"Well if that's the case, I have something even better than shrimp chips," Eiji said proud that he could solve the problem.

"You have it with you?"

"Uh... well... no but I do have a piece of gum!"

* * *

(Syuusuke's p.o.v.)

"Syu-kun is something wrong?" Haruka asked me as we walked behind the others.

"No, just thinking," I answered.

"Well, talk to me instead. Come on we haven't seen each other in ages. What's new?" Haruka asked linking arms with me once again.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Hm..." she thought for awhile. "Are you going out with anyone?"

"No, not yet," I replied.

"Neither am I," she squealed, "that means we can finally be together again."

I smiled at her not knowing how to react. Apparently that was at least acceptable because she still looked content.

(Haruka's p.o.v.)

_My dear Syu-kun your heart will soon be mine and only mine. _

* * *

(Normal p.o.v.)

As the group neared the main camp where the auditorium was, faint shouts could be heard. In a minutes time or so those noises could finally be made out.

"You guys! Saeki!" someone from called from behind. Soon a trio of very fit looking girls came running up the sidewalk.

"Akiko, Fuu, Natsuko! You finally made it!" Saeki greeted them.

"Yeah our bus broke down half way up here," the one that was calling from before said.

"We heard," Hiroo said.

"Team Ryuzaki this is Natsuko," Saeki introduced the girl that had been talking before. "Fuu, and Akiko."

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"Yo," we all greeted the three new comers before getting ordered by Tezuka to start walking again.

Sorry, I've been having writers block lately and I can't think of anything else. So as usually R&R. Maybe seeing encouragement will motivate me enough to really sit down and type.


	12. Running For Fake Ice Cream

(Chihiro's p.o.v.)

Ending Eiji's and my "conversation" I ran to catch-up with Tezuka.

"Tezuka-kun stop being such a meany-poo. We have plenty of time to get to the auditorium," I said childishly.

He in turn side glanced at me with a what-the-heck-goes-on-in-your-mind-oh-never-mind-I-don't-what-to-know look and replied by telling me, "Well, I just thought you of all people would want to get there early."

"And why would that be?" I asked cautiously.

"Just I heard that the first fifty people to get there would get free ice-cream. Something about how us kids were always late and that's why adults were in charge. But for the few that came early a reward would be given." he told me as we continued along the path leading the way through the forest/lake 'coast'.

* * *

(Tezuka's p.o.v.)

_Three...Two...One!_

"Really?!" Chihiro's eyed grew bigger and bigger. "So why are we just standing here! Come on everyone to the auditorium!" she yelled to the rest of the group before sprinting out of sight towards the unseen building.

"Ice-cream?" Fuji said raising an eye-brow at me suspiciously.

"Not really." I answered.

* * *

(Syuusuke's p.o.v.)

As I watched the young girl run off toward the camp's auditorium in hope of finding ice-cream, suddenly a distant memory of my childhood flew into my thoughts.

Flashback:

"Come on Syuusuke," a girl barely old enough to tie her own shoe laces yelled to me. "We're going to be late!" she continued to run toward the school we were to attend that spring.

"Okay, wait for me then," I called to her taking one last look at the blooming chrysanthemums.

"Fuji-san!" I heard the voice of the one and only Tezuka interupt my memory.

"Yes," I said looking at him with my usual smile.

"I think someone is either trying to get your attention or make us all deaf," he said scowling as he looked toward the girl in the back of our line.

* * *

(Chihiro's p.o.v.)

_Oh Tezuka-san, like I really believed you. Pa-shaw. I've heard that one before. No it was just to akward back there. Everyone was thinking to themselves about what to say or what not to say I had to get out of there. Besides a nice jog never hurt anyone._

I slowed my pace to a walk as I came to the entrance of the auditorium. Well I guess you could call it that if there's such thing as one outside. It was more like a band shell then auditorium in my opinion. Looking down at the dozens of already gathered teams in the 'auditorium' I was amazing what we were up against. Many of the members of the different teams I recognized from the various articles written about them in magazines.

"Chihiro!" I heard Eiji call from behind me.

"Over here!" I waved at the group coming into view from around the corner of the forest path.

I stopped smiling for a second from what I saw. Haruka the ditz clinging onto Syuusuke's arm squealing over some idiotic subject._ Ugh... What is this girl's problem?_ I thought as I had to forcefully re-plaster my smile onto my face and drag myself towards the group.

_If only I had Syuusuke's acute talent for smiling. _


	13. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey everyone,

I'm back! And willing to write more of the story! However, I want to know if there's anyone who still wants to read it so review or message me if you want more chapters!

Btw, if I do continue writing I may revise the story b/c reading through it, I'm ashamed of my writing. But what can I say, I was young and inexperienced :P


End file.
